


The Black Collar

by chidoryo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Businessman!Itachi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Flogging, Light Feminization, M/M, Married Life, Orgasm Denial, Painter!Shisui, Rimming, Sex Toys, Submission, Subspace, Use of the words 'cunt' and 'pussy', all the dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidoryo/pseuds/chidoryo
Summary: Itachi only has one thing on his mind on his way home from work. Or, rather, one man.





	The Black Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm gonna be honest. This is filthy. Might be the filthiest thing I've ever written, tbh. This is a very, very late birthday present for my friend, Destiny! (suicidenojutsu) May your future include as much Shiita content as you can stomach. Love you and I hope you enjoy this sinful mess!! :-)

Itachi was known for nothing if not intimidation and pure self-confidence. He took up the entirety of a room with his presence, and such an aura definitely came in handy with his line of work. It never took Itachi longer than an hour to solidify deals with other companies. After all, he was near impossible to refuse. His seductive words and collective persona easily wooed anyone to go along with his ideas.

But when Itachi went home to his husband, that role was snatched away and replaced with something more docile and subservient. On days like this, when his underlings were being particularly clumsy in the office and he could feel his muscles grow tense with irritation, he found himself almost running home. Shisui never questioned why Itachi stormed into the house without greeting him with his usual gentle kiss and caress to his curly tresses, Shisui didn't even look up from his book as Itachi slammed doors and yanked off his favorite tie that Shisui bought him for his birthday last month. Shisui took a sip from his mug of tea, turned another page, and patiently waited.

As a painter, he was able to work at home and he found himself lazing around their house, not unlike their cat who was curled up on the side table next to the couch Shisui was lounging on. Faded paint splatters on his fingers and clothing revealed he’d had a successful day, and while he was excited to tell his husband all about it, he supposed he could wait until he scratched his so very obvious itch.

After having stripped down completely, Itachi reached for the top drawer and carefully extracted his beloved collar. The gauntlet that would be thrown to initiate tonight’s games. Itachi took a few deep breaths to get into his headspace.

He moved in front of the full body mirror and Itachi’s lip loosely caught between his teeth as his eyes trailed down his lean, but defined chest to his chiseled abdomen, before stopping at his already half hard cock which had a bright pink hue to it. Rolling his stiff shoulders back with a sigh, he reached back with his free hand to pull the small hair tie from his ponytail. In seconds, his long black hair fell over his shoulders and tickled his waist. As per one of Master’s many rules.

_Baby never wears his hair in a ponytail._

A small moan left his lips. He was ready.

Placing the black leather between his teeth, Itachi walked to the door of their bedroom and opened it. The sound of his knees hitting the beige carpet soon followed.

_Baby doesn’t stand on his own two feet._

On his hands and knees, Itachi crawled towards the living room where Shisui was still seated with his book and empty mug. A creak in the floorboards alerted Shisui’s attention and suddenly Itachi felt heavy with the weight of it all.

A few strands of black hair fell over his shoulder as his hands and knees sighed with the relief of the soft rug. With professional fluidity, Itachi’s movements became slower and more seductive as he came closer. When he was finally at his feet, he sprawled himself across the older man’s lap, his head pushing at the book in his way in silent question.

Itachi knew Shisui was making a point to finish whatever page he was on before finally putting the book to the side and tucking the escapee locks behind Itachi’s ear.

Shisui gave him a smile that could have easily been mistaken for reassuring, but Itachi knew it promised nothing but the torture he craved.

Wordlessly, Shisui gently took the collar from Itachi’s mouth, accepting the scene, much to Itachi’s delight, and firmly secured it around the younger’s neck before running his colorful fingers through the pure black of Itachi’s long hair. Shisui loved his hair.

Itachi fought the urge to look up and give him the most adoring gaze he could muster up, but now that the collar was on all rules were in effect.

_Baby doesn't raise his head unless he's told to._

“Evenin’, Baby.” Shisui’s voice was as smooth as the shudder that it sent down Itachi’s spine.

“Good evening, Master.” Itachi sat back on his haunches and placed his fists on his naked thighs.

“Up.”

Itachi’s head snapped up and his gaze immediately locked with Shisui’s, causing the heat in his stomach to boil.

“I’ve missed you,” Itachi confessed in a small voice. It had been a week since their last scene. Once Shisui had inspiration for a piece, all his focus is trained on that and that includes less attention on Itachi and his frequent itches. He’d settled for tame activities like laying across Shisui’s lap naked of all clothes except the collar, Shisui’s fingers constantly running through his hair, and slow, but intense make out sessions with the largest vibrator they owned shoved up his ass, but it had been far too long since they participated in a full, proper scene.

Tonight, Itachi wouldn't settle for less.

“Missed you too, ‘Tachi. You seem tense tonight… I can't have you playin’ in a bad mood.” Shisui teased.

“I’m not in a bad mood, Master. Honest.” Itachi whispered in a rush and began forcing his body to forget the stressful events of the day. No matter how hard he tried, Shisui would always see through him. “Today was just a little hard.”

Shisui’s smile turned pensive and Itachi could see the wheels working in his enigmatic brain. “I see,” He stood and Itachi’s hands ached to touch. “Then let’s make today go away. Come.”

Itachi followed on his hands and knees back into the bedroom. Shisui instructed him onto the bed on his knees with his hands crossed behind his back, knees spread, and chest to the bed and he waited as Shisui moved around behind him. Itachi didn’t need Shisui to tell him not to move. It goes without saying.

“How are we feelin’ tonight, Baby?” Shisui’s voice had gotten significantly raspier as his arousal seemed to grow. It was one of Itachi’s favorite occurrences when they had sex.

His body ached. “An 8, Master.”

The minuscule hesitation in Shisui’s movements would have gone unseen by anyone but Itachi. A light laugh drifted from behind him.

“Well, shit, Baby. God help whoever pissed you off today.” Suddenly he was much closer. Shisui’s hand traced across Itachi’s lower back briefly just to let him know he was close, then gathering all of Itachi’s hair into his fist he yanked the younger man up so he was sitting up right on his knees. Itachi whimpered happily and let his neck arch back. “8, it is.”

Before every scene, Shisui would ask him what level of intensity he wanted, and while it isn't rare for Itachi to call such a high number, it's hardly ever because of outside stress. And Shisui usually didn’t play while under some kind of distress but Itachi _needed_ this. Shisui knew, so he made an exception.

Itachi felt the silk of a cool fabric as it covered his eyes and his breath hitched noticeably. He loathed blindfolds the most. They obstructed his vision of his beautiful Shisui.

“Something wrong?”

Itachi swallowed and his hands flexed still unbound behind his back. “No, Master.”

Shisui turned Itachi’s head towards him and delivered him an open mouth kiss that had Itachi melting against him. He sighed as Shisui ate at his mouth and only slightly regretted not kissing him the second he walked into the house. When Shisui pulled back, a bridge of saliva was connected to both their mouths. “Such a perfect boy,” Shisui whispered against Itachi’s lips and moved away.

“Oh, Master..” Itachi panted. Itachi’s cock ached now that he didn't know what would happen next. A strong hand pushed him forward so his chest was on the bed again, leaving his most private areas on display for Shisui.

“Open wide, boy.” Itachi gasped as hands spread him wide, then moaned loudly as a tongue ran the length from his scrotum to the top of his ass crack. His pucker flexed with the assault, begging for more. Shisui chuckled against Itachi’s lower back as he watched. “Ah... Look who's awake.”

Itachi panted, his hips lulling slightly in hopes of getting another swipe of Shisui’s sinful tongue. “Master, please.”

“Want me to eat that naughty, little hole, boy?” He pressed a thumb to the dancing pucker. Itachi shivered at his crude words and nodded quickly. “Yes. Please, Master.”

Shisui hummed, and the brush of his slightly overgrown curls brushed the skin of Itachi’s ass as he lowered his head. He pressed a loud kiss to Itachi’s right cheek before adjusting the spread of his ass and diving back in.

Itachi’s eyes rolled back in his head as Shisui pressed his face in, rolling his tongue up and down over his asshole, teasing the tip of his tongue inside before pulling out and repeating the process. Itachi’s thighs shook with the effort to keep his position.

“Oh, fuck..” Itachi stretched his arms back and flexed his shoulder blades as he endured with wanton moans and undulating hips. He felt his hole relax under Shisui’s ministrations and upon noticing this, the older man dipped his tongue in and groaned. A soft “ _yes_ ” was heard and Itachi pushed back ever so slightly on Shisui’s mouth. Shisui reached under his thighs to push on Itachi’s hips, helping him get closer to his mouth. Shisui continued the pattern between licking and penetrating, going a little deeper each time until finally, “Master, I’m gonna cum.”

In no time at all, a sudden cold and unforgiving metal clamped around Itachi’s cock and balls, stealing the breath from Itachi’s lungs. He let out a cry as he recognized the cock ring immediately. _He was so close_

“Master..” Itachi turned over his shoulder to no avail since his eyes were covered, but he could feel the tears building in his eyes.

“Shhh… I know, baby, I know. But it's still too early for that. You know better.” Shisui leaned forward and pressed a slow kiss to Itachi’s hot cheek, his grip still loose around his now trapped cock.

Itachi wanted to scream. “But I-”

“What kind of Master would I be if I just let you cum and ended everything before we even started?” Shisui started stroking his length from tip to root and Itachi’s skin suddenly felt much slicker than before. Oil? If it was the Cannabis oil he thought it was, Itachi would be feeling some intense pressure in his cock very soon.

Itachi let out a slow moan as he felt his orgasm build again. _Damn, that stuff works fast._ He'd almost forgotten the question when Shisui’s hand suddenly stilled at his base. “I’m... I’m sorry, Master.”

“You're alright.”

Suddenly Shisui stepped back and Itachi took this moment to calm himself down but Shisui was working him up so slowly it would be impossible to will any form of arousal away. He was being pulled up to sit on his knees again. And then fingers were between his ass cheeks and something was brushing against his parted lips.

“Get it wet for me, boy.” Shisui slid the vibrator past Itachi’s lips as his fingers, slick with lube rubbed around the surface of his sphincter. Without wasting time, Itachi opened his mouth wider to accommodate the thick length and gathered up all the saliva on his tongue before sucking it deep and slow, hoping to entice Shisui just a little bit. It must have worked because soon, there was a finger curling inside of him and he moaned in delight.

Itachi wished he could look directly into Shisui’s eyes as he blew the false cock and he silently cursed the blindfold again. The older man repeatedly pulled the vibrator from Itachi’s mouth to slap at his cheek with it, coating his cheek with his own saliva, before pressing it back into his open mouth. Shisui was knuckle deep in Itachi’s ass, fingertip tickling his prostate as he leaned in. “Want another finger?”

“Mmhmm..”

“Little slut can't even be bothered to take the cock out of his mouth to respond to his Master properly? Where are your manners?” Shisui yanked the wet vibrator from Itachi’s red lips, his own saliva dripping down his chin. A couple of jolting, reprimanding slaps to Itachi’s cheek later, Shisui grunted out, “Try again.”

Itachi’s mind was already dizzy. He wanted more, so much more. He was so hot for Shisui that he could barely even think properly. “Yes, Master. I want another finger.”

“And?” Shisui’s middle finger pushed against the seam of his hole.

Itachi’s throat bobbed as he swallowed and he pressed his wrists together to remind him that if he moved he'd be in way worse trouble than this. “And I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, boy?”

“For being a little slut and not answering you properly, Master.” Itachi arched his back as the second finger sank into him, Shisui scissored both fingers briefly before searching out his prostate as if he didn't know where it was. All he had to do was press _up._

A sigh of relief left through Itachi’s nose and he clenched his jaw once the questing fingers found their goal and he pressed his wrists even tighter together as both fingers now massaged his prostate. His lips parted in a silent moan as Shisui’s other hand weaved around to stroke his throbbing cock. Itachi’s hips thrust slowly as he tried to get more of the pleasure coming from both ends.

“Uhn... Ahn.. Haah..” Itachi’s head fell back against Shisui’s chest. He couldn't stand this anymore. “Master..”

“Hmm? Gonna cum?” His fingers were nonstop inside his slackened asshole and his hand was _twisting_ just right on his cock.

“Please, Master.” He hopelessly begged. And it shouldn't have been a surprise when suddenly both hands were gone and a sob shook from Itachi’s chest. His hips kept thrusting and the tears started to fall down his cheeks.

“God, you're so beautiful, ‘Tachi.” The sound of Itachi’s name in Shisui’s aroused voice made his hips pop forward again. “So beautiful when you cry for me.” The vibrator from before slid between his cheeks and easily sank into him thanks to his saliva and Shisui’s deep preparation. Itachi let out a weak moan as his hole fluttered around the new, bigger intrusion. He squirmed in his position, widening his knees and bringing his feet close behind him before sitting directly on them, keeping the vibrator in place.

Shisui groaned as he watched Itachi blindly situate himself. “What a good boy. C’mere, sexy.” He whispered and Itachi turned his head in the direction of Shisui’s voice. Shisui immediately took Itachi’s lips in a deep kiss. His hand buried in Itachi’s damp hair which now stuck in places against his sweaty skin. Itachi purred. He loved getting praise from Shisui He moaned as Shisui sucked his tongue gently before turning his head in the other direction and licking into his mouth with strong strokes. He pressed his wrists together. _Please praise me more, Master._

As Shisui pulled away from the kiss again, Itachi heard the low vibration before he felt it. It was on the lowest setting but it was still enough to make him jerk slightly in Shisui’s hold. He licked his lips slowly and moaned as it vibrated directly against his prostate. It practically sang with the amount of attention it was receiving tonight.

“Feeling good?” Shisui whispered against Itachi’s lips, the younger man’s hair still locked in a tight fist.

“Mm, yeah. Yes, Master.” He corrected himself quickly and received an approving swat to the ass before Shisui was gone again.

Itachi was undone in a matter of seconds. His cock was bright red at that point, of this, he had no doubt. As he jolted and shook from the vibrations, he contemplated going against Shisui’s orders not to cum and dealing with the consequences later, he had been so close for _so long._ He thought he was going to die. But Itachi knew better. Knew that once he came it would be over for the night. Knew they wouldn't play for another few weeks or maybe few months and Shisui would be disappointed because breaking rules meant breaking trust. And Itachi would fall on a blade before he witnessed a look of disappointment on Shisui’s face ever again.

Still, as his body overheated he could help the thought. He was feeling so good but he was being kept right on the edge and no further. He was definitely gonna die.

He was about to let out a whimper as Shisui was too far away for too long until the movement of something against his thighs stopped him.

He gasped. _Yes._ It was definitely rope. Just feeling the material of the course linen against his hot skin caused a dribble of pre-cum to head at the head of his cock. He moaned as Shisui uncrossed his wrists and simply held them side by side before securing the rope first horizontally and then vertically between the younger man’s wrists. A firm knot finishing it off. Itachi happily tugged at the rope, glad that something was holding him in place beside his crumbling willpower.

“Fuck, Baby… Black looks so good against your skin.” Shisui muttered as his hand ran up the length of Itachi’s taut arm then back down to pull at the knot between his wrists, the movement causing his arms to stretch back almost uncomfortably which elicited a grunt from the blindfolded man. “Just let me look at you…”

Itachi’s cock visibly jumped and slapped against his belly as the onslaught of sensations hit him all at once. The vibrations increased two notches as Shisui’s hands roamed over his skin. The oil was making his cock practically hum and he couldn’t stop his hips from rolling, looking for friction against anything and nothing at all. Shisui pressed his chest against Itachi’s back and the younger man jumped at Shisui’s suddenly bare torso. He was so warm. And despite Itachi’s already climbing body heat, he wanted more of Shisui’s warmth so he leaned into him. His thighs shook as Shisui’s hands traced down the pale muscles and his hips involuntarily thrust forward as his hands moved back up, stopping just short of his trembling cock.

“Master,” Itachi called him for no reason at all as he enjoyed his touch. Shisui’s fingernails grazed up his sides and goosebumps erupted on Itachi’s blushing skin. He whimpered and arched again, shifting the thick vibrator inside of him. He yelped and pulled on his binding, eyes shut tight behind his blindfold and bent forward as his orgasm teetered on the edge. “Unnnhh, fuck..” Itachi groaned as Shisui pulled him back against his chest, one hand on his lower stomach to keep him in place, pinky resting upon the cock ring.

“Don't cum, baby.” Shisui reminded him as he placed a wet kiss on his shoulder. He moved Itachi’s waist length hair over one shoulder and licked the area before biting into the meat of it, his free hand pinching his right nipple at the same time.

Itachi let out another long moan as more sensations were added to his ongoing torture. He was going to cum dry at this rate if he didn't calm down. But Shisui was making it extremely difficult to catch his breath.

“Master, please... Slow down.”

Shisui twisted a nipple and the vibrations were set one notch before its highest setting. “Got something to say, boy?”

 _Anbu_. Itachi hadn't used their safe word since they first got together and it was for a reason much like this one. Sensory overload. He was afraid to break Shisui’s rule of cumming before he was told and he had yelled it in a fit of panic. But he'd asked for it tonight. He called for an 8. Itachi clenched his jaw around a wanton moan and shook his head stubbornly.

“N-No, Master.”

Shisui slowly licked at the bite mark he'd made before starting on another one right next to it. Itachi hissed at that one. It had hurt and he half expected blood to start trickling from the wound. “Again, Master, please?” Itachi tried not to flinch at how utterly pathetic he sounded with the several cracks in his voice.

“You like that, baby?” Shisui was licking at it already and the vibrator was finally on the final setting, loud enough to hear and visibly making Itachi’s ass cheek shake with its rapid movements.

Itachi’s toes flexed and his moans became more high pitched as he arched his back, his shoulder blades pressing into Shisui’s collarbone. “Yes, very much, Master. I love it, please. Bite me. Ple-”

Three of Shisui’s fingers cut him off and Itachi moaned around them, wasting no time in sucking hard on the long appendages.

“Getting needy, boy, aren't you?” Shisui rasped.

Itachi raised his already abused shoulder in offering and moaned in response, bobbing his head on Shisui’s fingers.

Shisui bit into Itachi’s shoulder again and growled as his jaw tightened more than the last two. Itachi gasped, releasing the fingers in his mouth in favor of throwing his head back and shaking with the pleasure pain of it all.

“Ah! Fu.. Fuck!” Itachi was panting noisily, his shoulders aching not only from being in the position for too long but now also from Shisui’s marks.

The kittenish licks that followed the animalistic bite sent Itachi’s head spinning. _This man was really going to kill him._

One of Shisui’s hands rested on his hip, stroking his lower back with his thumb, while the other reached between his spread knees and gripped his slick meat, starting the slow pace of stroking from root to tip. The pain in Itachi’s shoulder was immediately forgotten as he focused on Shisui’s magical hands working his cock for the millionth time. The oil and Shisui’s hand on his cock were beautiful sensations on their own but put them together and Itachi effectively forgot his own name. He could already feel heat in his sinuses as tears threatened to form. His toes flexed as his hips moved with Shisui’s hand.

“Yes..” Itachi turned his head and licked his already wet lips in a silent request.

Shisui came close as if he was going to kiss him then froze, their lips touching. “Want something, boy?” His tone was playful. Itachi wanted to scream, cry, hit him, anything, but instead, he cleared his throat and spoke quietly against those perfect lips.

“Kiss…” Shisui pressed one hard short kiss to his lips and Itachi licked his lips fast before continuing, “Want you... Want your cock in my ass... Wanna cum..” He spoke between heavy breaths and wanton moans as the vibrator buzzed away against his numb insides.

Shisui pulled back a bit and smiled. “Be patient, ‘Tachi.” He turned his head and settled another slow kiss to Itachi’s cheek.

Itachi sobbed and Shisui was gone again. He thought he'd have a panic attack if he kept leaving him like this. It took a while before he returned and Itachi was forced to writhe and moan on the fake dick inside him, grinding into it as so much precum began falling from his cock, he was afraid he came without realizing it.

Shisui pressed a hand to the middle of Itachi’s back. “Down.”

Itachi fell forward instantly, chest to the bed and turned his head one way.

“Ready for more, Baby?”

_God, yes._

“Yes, Master. Anything.” Itachi scrambled for words as he adjusted to the new position. A deep arch in his back shifted the vibrator again and Itachi grunted with the movement, tugging on his bind with flexing fingers, squirming and humping the air.

“Keep still, Itachi.”

He shivered and immediately stopped moving, though a copious amount of effort was required. His cunt fluttered around the vibration as if it never got a chance to get used to it and he moaned again.

“Been such good boy for me. So proud.” Shisui rambled as he took one of Itachi’s ankles and used the same rope as the one around his wrists to tie it to a bedpost. “Think you deserve a reward, eh, Baby?”

Itachi shook with excitement and keened like a cat in heat. “You really think so, Master?”

“I really do, boy.” Shisui tied his other ankle to the next bedpost and he was suddenly very open and vulnerable. “Oh, fuck.” Shisui ran a hand up the back of Itachi’s thigh. “You're so fucking beautiful like this. Love seeing you all spread open. Let me see..” Two hands spread his asscheeks and Shisui groaned at the sight of Itachi’s cunt stretched and pink and _sucking_ at its intruder. A palm collided with one blushing cheek and Itachi moaned softly as it jostled the vibrator.

“Please…”

Shisui delivered a second, hard clap to Itachi’s other cheek and reveled in the way it blossomed beautifully.

“My perfect boy.” One hand stayed on Itachi’s ass, but Itachi could hear him reach across his body for something. “Gonna give you a nice reward.”

Leather tails trailed across Itachi’s ass and thighs and he shivered. “Fuck..”

“Mm, that's right, I got your reward _right_ here.” Shisui rasped before cracking the flogger against Itachi’s left thigh, the tails wrapping around and grazing his ball sack causing Itachi to yelp and squirm. The one strike had Itachi slipping into subspace and he suddenly thought he'd die if Shisui didn't hit him again.

“Oh, please, give me another one, Master.” Itachi panted as he spread his knees wider, arched his back deeper.

“Since you asked so nicely…” _Crack. Crack._ Itachi wasn't prepared for two strikes and he was speechless with pleasure pain.

“Th-Thank you, Master…” Itachi shook.

_Crack. Crack. Crack._

The strikes were coming in rapid succession and he tensed up, which he regretted immediately as the flogger snapped against his skin again, making the sensation too intense for him to handle. The leather stung on his skin even after the hit. Shisui kept delivering more and more cracks with the flogger, alternating between his cheeks and his thighs, some even hitting the vibrator which made Itachi absolutely howl. And Itachi answered each hit with a scream of pure bliss.

Itachi could hear Shisui panting behind him with the effort of each hit and Itachi’s ass and thighs throbbed with the burn of the abuse. He sobbed, tears falling down his cheeks and onto the bed as the pleasure of each sting pushed him closer to the edge. The collar felt tighter around his neck, suffocating him in the best way. Soon enough he was so deep in subspace he didn't think he'd be able to recover.

He was completely undone. Which was exactly what he wanted. His stress ached shoulders were now aching for a new reason and it was like this shitty day had never happened.

The last crack had Itachi moaning so loudly he completely forgot about any neighbors who lived nearby.

Itachi shook violently and suddenly the vibrations in his ass stopped and he sagged with relief. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to take it.

The familiar butt of the flogger nudged against his lips and Itachi briefly wondered when Shisui had moved, “Say thank you, boy.”

“Mm, thank you..” His throat was raw from screaming and crying, and it broke as he spoke.  Itachi kissed the handle slowly then listened to the sound of Shisui’s footsteps.

Though exhausted, Itachi’s body still ached for orgasm and his hips swayed to convey what he lacked the energy to say.

Shisui chuckled and took hold of the handle of the vibrator still buried deep in Itachi’s cunt and pulled.

Reflexively, Itachi’s muscles clamped down and he whined weakly. Despite the device being an intense torture device for the past hour and a half, Itachi thought the idea of being empty was far more terrifying, “No, no, no… Fuuhhnn...”

“Shhhhh… it's okay, baby.” Shisui cooed as he pulled a little harder. “I’ll fill you up again real soon.”

The vibrator slipped out of Itachi with a pop and Itachi’s muscles fluttered wildly searching for what it had lost.

“Oh, baby.” Shisui dropped the vibrator somewhere on the bed and clutched Itachi’s asscheeks in a tight grip. He surged forward and kissed his trembling heat reassuringly. Itachi whimpered with delight and then moaned long as that tongue dragged its way up his crack.

“Need you, Master…” Itachi squirmed under his Master’s mouth and let out a tiny moan. “Need you inside me.”

Shisui grunted and Itachi could hear the ruffling of clothing as Shisui stripped down. He whined loudly, or as loudly as he could with his shot vocal chords.

“Master, the blindfold, please. I want to see you.” Itachi pulled at the bindings and turned over his shoulder as much as he could with his ankles bound as he spoke in broken sentences. He cleared his throat, putting more strength in his words. “Want to.. touch you.”

“You're asking for a lot, boy.” Shisui yanked Itachi up by his, no doubt sore, wrists, so he was flush against his Master’s naked body. _Fuck, he feels so good._

Itachi’s toes flexed. “Please, Master… Ple- Ahn!” Shisui wrapped his fist in Itachi’s hair, cutting off his begging and replacing it with a wanton moan.

“You may have one thing removed. Choose wisely.”

Itachi shivered, still floating in subspace and thrumming with the sting on the sensitive skin of his ass and thighs.

“Blindfold.” Itachi choked out.

A loud slap burned into his asscheek and he screamed as the irritated skin was agitated yet again, tears dormant in his eyes fell down over the drying streaks from earlier.

“Please!”

Shisui pulled in his hair again and Itachi whimpered pathetically. “Don’t forget your manners, slut.”

Itachi moaned at the degrading name. “‘M sorry… Won't happen again, Master.”

Shisui hummed and started untying the knot of the blindfold. Itachi blinked rapidly and a frown etched itself between his brows as he adjusted to the dim light of their bedroom. “Master…”

Shisui appeared behind him and reached over his shoulders, his hand resting on his throat and the thumb on his jaw turning his head to face him. Itachi’s heart sang. Master was so beautiful. He wanted to kiss those lips, wanted to run his fingers through those black waves and pull him closer.

He tugged on the rope around his wrist helplessly.

Shisui smiled as he watched the glaze in Itachi’s red, watery eyes.

“Hello, beautiful boy.”

Quickly, Itachi took in Shisui’s appearance. His long eyelashes shadowing bright and alert eyes, a sprinkling of freckles a shade or two darker than his natural skin tone ran across his nose, his full swollen lips from incessant biting, Itachi guessed. His dark curls, usually held back with a headband now resting over his forehead and framing his face. Itachi vaguely thought that he probably needed a haircut soon, but the thought escaped him once he glanced down his strong, toned body. The ring in his right nipple, the tiny murder of crows tattooed across his lower stomach. Itachi let his gaze run across Shisui’s shoulders and down his arms, lingering on the vine of roses that started on his left shoulder and twisted down his upper arm, stopping at his bicep. Shisui’s big hands were still slightly dirtied from the paint he had been using today and Itachi thought he would burst, for sure. _He was perfect._

Itachi melted into him, whispered his name as Shisui kissed him with an open mouth and open eyes. Through half-lidded eyes, Itachi looked back and whimpered into the older man’s mouth. His fingers and toes flexed as his muscles started to protest at the long held position, but he was just happy to see his Master again. He didn’t care that his knees and shoulders were burning with strain, didn’t care that he’d feel this tomorrow when he went into work. All that mattered was the man holding him like he’d fly away and how badly Itachi needed him inside.

He bit down on Shisui’s lip and pulled, and Shisui stroked a straight line down Itachi’s tear stained cheek.

“I think it’s time for your last reward…” Shisui’s smooth voice whispered before placing tiny kisses against Itachi’s top lip and standing again, disappearing out of Itachi’s line of vision.

Itachi swallowed under the collar and turned his head to follow Shisui’s movements as best he can until he was too far out of sight. He dropped his cheek back onto the sheets with a hum.

“Seeing you is the only reward I need, Master.”

A pause. Then a loud clap resounded on Itachi’s bruised ass cheek and he jolted forward with a choked sound. His heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Did he say something wrong? Did he speak out of turn?

Itachi could hear the smile in Shisui’s voice as he spoke, “Flattering will get you everywhere, boy.” Itachi shivered and the popping sound of a bottle echoed in his ear. He knew what that meant. His back arched in preparation, his asshole still pulsating from being filled with the vibrator for so long. Itachi listened to the slick sound of Shisui stroking himself with the lube and he turned as much as he could without the use of his hands and his ankles still bound to the bed posts.

Warm hands pushed their way upwards from Itachi’s hips to his sides. Itachi felt the mattress dip as Shisui climbed on behind him and he squirmed excitedly.

“Shi-”

A hand was wrapped around his hair and pulling him backwards before he could finish.

“What was that?” Shisui whispered into his ear. And Itachi could barely think when it was _right there_. He could feel Shisui’s wet erection pressing between his cheeks as Shisui held him close. He hadn't even gotten to taste him. This was the first he felt of him all night and his lost inhibitions were making it hard to remember basic rules.

“N-Nothing.” Itachi flexed his fingers and moved hips back and forth over Shisui’s cock.

“You sure? Sounded like you were gonna say something.” Shisui pulled harder and Itachi’s head was now properly forced backwards and he was staring at the ceiling.

Itachi hissed around a guttural moan. It felt so good. He wiggled his ass a bit more until Shisui’s cock was wedged snugly between his cheeks. “No, Master… I didn't say anything.”

Shisui wound his hand firmly around Itachi’s hair. He pulled his cock from Itachi’s weak grasp before gripping Itachi’s hip with his free hand to keep him still.

Leaning forward to press against Itachi’s sweaty back, he loosened his grip and forced Itachi’s head to turn toward him as he lined up his throbbing tip with his flexing cunt.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it.” Itachi didn't hesitate as he exhaled his response. Shorter strands of his hair fell over his face, flopping upwards with every heavy pant.

“How bad do you want it?”

“Want it so bad I… I…” Itachi couldn't think. Could barely breathe as he swallowed, the motion reminding him of the presence of his collar.

Shisui slapped his hip and jostled Itachi’s head encouragingly by the grip of his hand in his hair. “Cmon, Baby, everybody’s waitin’. I don't think she can hold out much longer..” Shisui’s thumb ran slowly over Itachi’s swollen hole.

Itachi struggled against his restraints and whimpered. “I want it.. so bad. Think I’ll die if you don't give it to me soon, Master.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Tell me what a good girl you are, and how much you deserve my cock,” Shisui smirked, kissing cheek tauntingly.

 _Fucking sadist._ But Itachi wasn't below humiliating himself to get what he wanted. He wasn't kidding about feeling like he was dying, and he had a feeling Shisui knew too.

“I’m a-”

“Wait. Want you to look at me when you say it.” Shisui released his hold on Itachi’s hair and grabbed his cheeks from under his jaw, forcing his neck to stretch farther than it probably should but now Itachi had Shisui in his full view and he'd use that to his advantage.

He blinked innocently and wiggles his hips again, lightening his tone as he spoke, “I’m such a good girl... I’ve listened to everything you said and I’m so grateful for everything you've done for me, Master. Mm, please give me your cock.. my pussy will feel so nice and tight around you when I cum… if you'll let me.” He bit his lip. “Want you to fill me up until I can't take anymore… Want you to make me scream and cry for you like I know you can… Please, Master, please. Give it to me. I need it...Please...”

Shisui’s breath hitched several times as Itachi spoke. His hand dropped to Itachi’s throat, keeping their faces close as he sheathed himself completely in Itachi’s wet heat with one thrust.

Itachi was shaking again. Between the burn of his shoulder, cheeks, and ass, and the utterly full feeling he got from having Shisui’s cock in him _finally,_ Itachi didn't know whether to scream or cry.

“Ohhhhh my god, yes.” His toes curled and he arched his back as his eyes rolled back.

“Look at me.” Shisui lifted his other hand to push Itachi’s hair out of his face as he started up a quick pounding rhythm.

Itachi’s eyes opened lazily, his body jolting forward with every thrust, making it hard for him to focus on his Master’s beautiful eyes.

“Like that, Baby? That what you wanted?” Shisui spoke so quietly against his lips all Itachi could do was release a high moan in response. His breath coming in high pitches as well. He fucking loved when Shisui spoke quietly like this, like it was just the two of them in the world.

“Fuck! Uhnn, Master... Yes..”

“Hm? Pussy feeling good?”

“Yes, Master, so good... Thank you so much..” Itachi tried to whisper back but the amount of pleasure being inflicted on his body was forcing what little control he had left out the door.

“Oh, you’re welcome, baby boy. Gonna give you what you need.” With one hard kiss and a whimper from Itachi, Shisui was pulling back, returning one hand to Itachi’s bruised hip and the other winding tightly in his hair for leverage as his hips slapped against the meat of Itachi’s rosy ass with more vigor.

Itachi couldn't be quiet even if he wanted to. His compromising position of bending forward at a slight angle without the use of his hands was making his muscles sing with displeasure but he couldn't bring himself to care when Shisui was hitting him right _there_.

Shisui’s hand lifted to deliver several sweet spanks to his already, probably bruised, skin causing a vibration within him that almost had him dry cumming again.

Shisui suddenly stopped and pulled backward slowly until only the head remained, a groan signaling that he was watching where he and Itachi were connected. Itachi’s muscles bit down around him similarly to when he removed the vibrator and Shisui groaned a little louder. “Greedy bitch. Don't wanna let me go, huh?”

Itachi whimpered as he pushed back on Shisui’s perfect dick. “No.. Stay…”

Shisui pulled back as Itachi did, staying just out of reach. “Reach for it, slut.” One clap to Itachi’s ass.

The younger male sobbed in frustration as he kept moving backwards to fill himself again with his lover. After several grueling moments of this evil game, Shisui finally stayed still allowing Itachi to sink back down to the hilt with a shivering sigh.

“Fuck.” Shisui moved his hand up to Itachi’s shoulder before continuing his bruising pace. “Wish all your employees could see their lion of a boss reduced to a hole for me to fuck.”

Itachi moaned.

“Wish they knew how pathetic and pliant you become as soon as there's a cock in here.” He punctuated his point with a bruising slap to Itachi’s backside.

“Ahh! M-Master…” Itachi’s teary eyes blinked up at the ceiling. “I'm close…”

Shisui’s had was between his legs immediately, unfastening the ring and throwing it across the room.

“You’ll cum untouched.” Shisui rasped out. He sounded close too.

“Oh, God… Uhh… hah… yes.” A gasp hiccuped in Itachi’s throat. “Thank you.”

With the cock ring gone, the blood flow to his cock came flooding in and he was dizzy again. He licked his lips and turned his head slightly. “Master..”

“Hmh?” Shisui was breathing so heavy. He was holding back.

“Untie my hands, Master, let me touch you, please. Wanna feel your skin when I cum…” He was rambling.

Shisui slowed down his pace and was untying the intricate knot between Itachi’s wrists, throwing the rope in front of him so he could see what was holding him captive.

Itachi’s shoulders and wrists throbbed with relief and he immediately reached back to shove one hand into Shisui’s hair, the other gripping the back of his thigh to keep him close. _God,_ Itachi thought, _He's so strong..._

“Thank you…” Itachi turned his head to kiss Shisui’s mouth and Shisui didn't stop him, just picked the pace up once again until they were fucking hard on their knees again. They were both loud now, teetering so close to the edge and holding each other tight. The constant wet slap between them echoed in their otherwise quiet bedroom along with Shisui’s low groans and Itachi’s noisy panting and high pitched moans.

Shisui’s hand dropped to Itachi’s lower stomach, his other tight in his hair as he kept his face towards him. Itachi’s trembling hand gripped tight to the back of Shisui’s neck and his other floated down to hold onto his wrist limply.

“Want you to cum in me…” Itachi spoke brokenly before pressing a soft kiss to Shisui’s lips. His orgasm was falling quick and he wanted Master right there with him. “Mm, please… uhnn, fuck.”

Shisui pulled back on his hair so Itachi’s neck was slightly more arched and he kissed him wet and dirty, their saliva mixing and splashing over their chins, “Yeah, baby? Want Master to fill that slutty fucking pussy?”

_Oh... he’s whispering again._

He shoved himself as deep as he could inside Itachi and _ground_ his cock against his prostate.

“Y-Yes, yes… yes, hah, yes!” With every word, his voice pitched upward. Itachi was scrambling, he squeezed Shisui’s wrist then he reached back and dug his fingers into the hard muscles of his thigh, then up to Shisui's flexing ass. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum... I’m gonna cu… Hah!” A loud moan mixed with an exhale as Itachi came. He arched back, his head immobilized by Shisui’s strong hand but the rest of his body was free to react to the intense pleasure that followed. His muscles squeezed at Shisui, pulling his orgasm from him.

A booming moan left Shisui’s throat before Itachi felt the rush of his cum.

“God, ‘Tachi… God.” He released Itachi’s hair as spurt after spurt left his cock and Itachi shook under his mercy, having collapsed completely after the first wave of his orgasm.

Emptied, Shisui pulled back, briefly fighting with Itachi’s persistent muscles.

Itachi hiccuped and rolled his hips needily, sounding on the verge of tears. “Shisui, I-”

“I know.” His tone was gentler now, speaking low as if he were talking to a frightened cat. He knew how Itachi got after a particularly intense scene. He unfastened the collar around his neck, effectively ending the scene, and Shisui leaned forward and pressed several kisses down the nape of Itachi’s neck and across his shoulders.

Shisui pressed one hand on Itachi’s lower back as he spoke into Itachi’s ear. “I’ll be right back, babe. I won’t be long.”

His heart clenched as Itachi let out a wounded cry as he stood from the bed and reached for the same drawer where the collar was held, pulling out a small butt plug with a bright red jewel at the end. It was meant solely to keep in Shisui’s spunk until Itachi was safe and out of subspace.

“There you go, baby boy…” Shisui whispered as he climbed back onto the bed inserted the plug and placed a small kiss to Itachi’s lower back. He could practically hear Itachi purring and  Shisui noticed the fresh tears that had begun creating thin trails down Itachi’s cheek.  

The older man made quick work of undoing the knots on Itachi’s ankles and threw the ropes aside before gathering Itachi up in his arms and laying close to him on the sheets.

“Shisui…” Itachi sighed. Itachi’s hands ran up his chest slowly before he wrapped his arms around the man’s waist, burying his face in Shisui’s neck.

Shisui hummed and pushed his sweaty bangs from his forehead. He ran his fingers through Itachi’s hair several times soothingly as he pressed his lips to his forehead.

“Tell me…” Itachi whispered, his hands tracing up the muscles on Shisui’s ass, then up the chiseled muscles in his back.

“Love you, ‘Tachi.” Shisui kissed the bridge of Itachi’s nose, one hand holding him securely by the neck and the other combing through Itachi’s sweaty hairline. The younger man shivered.

“Again.”

“Love you. Love you so much. C’mere.” Shisui lifted Itachi’s chin, angling his lips where he needed them and delivered a slow deep kiss. Itachi whimpered, scooting as close as he could, despite them already being pressed skin to skin.

Itachi was aching and throbbing everywhere. His ass had taken several hits and his arms were positioned awkwardly for so long. As his mind exited subspace these facts became clearer and he groaned in discomfort.

Upon hearing Itachi’s noise, Shisui assumed Itachi was ready for after care but as he moved to get up, he was pulled against Itachi’s shivering body again.

“‘Little longer…” Itachi mumbled against Shisui’s neck.

Shisui smiled down at his husband, hand returning to massaging his neck and lips pressing to his forehead once again. His free hand stroked over his well-used ass, lovingly squeezing at times and eliciting tiny moans from Itachi until they both eventually fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Told u it was absolute filth.


End file.
